


Fear is in the Eye of the Beholder

by Unsalted_Raisins



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: 17 year old louis, 19 Year Old Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Hunger Games, Killing, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Violence, im shit with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsalted_Raisins/pseuds/Unsalted_Raisins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry wakes up cold, alone, and in pain, the first thing he hears is "congratulations you have won the 70th annual hunger games!" </p><p>Louis watches the screen flicker as his heart stops. He's alive. He's coming home.</p><p>or the one where Harry wins the hunger games and they thought the pain was over but, everything doesn't always go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear is in the Eye of the Beholder

Blood. That's all Harry sees behind his lidded eyes. Gore and Blood that he shed. Kids were killed because of him. As he passes out he remembers bright blue eyes and light brown hair. He remembers the smile that is brighter than the sun and the reason he fought so hard. 'This is it' he tells himself 'this is the end.'

When Harry wakes up cold, alone, and in pain, the first thing he hears is "Congratulations you have won the 70th annual hunger games!" 

As Louis stares at the flickering screen, his heart stops. He's alive. He's coming home.

Louis and Harry were a funny story, they really were. Louis was four years old when he met the curly haired kid with his two front teeth missing. They were just two kids trying to survive. Louis' family was very absent and hardly acknowledged his existence. All as he was to them was the one that kept them alive. He had his name in that goddamned bowl almost a hundred times due to tesserae and taking the blame for his sisters mistakes. But, nonetheless they survived because of him. He made sure they were fed and clothed and had enough money to survive and he did what he had to do to make that possible even if it did risk his own life to the games. Harry's family, on the other hand, were all dead. All except his mother who he loved with all of his heart and all of his soul. His sister and father were rebels. They didn't believe in the rules of Panam and hardly ever followed the rules of the districts. When his sister, Gemma turned eighteen she made a public announcement of rebellion and was publicly executed for it. His father died many years before Gemma. He tried to run. He tried to leave and was also publicly executed for it. When Louis and Harry met it was not on the best circumstances. Harry was following Gemma out of the gates of the district when Louis saw them.

"You aren't aloud to do that you know" A high pitched voice said behind them. When Harry turns around he sees what may be a fairy. He looks almost un human he has bright blue eyes and short feathery hair that he would really like to feel. His skin is golden and almost glows. He's much prettier than himself he thinks. 

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? You're like four years old. Lets go, Harry" Gemma says quite snappy. As Harry bows his head and follows his sister the voice speaks again.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble. That would be bad" The boy says and smiles. Wow. His smile is the brightest thing Harry has ever seen he thinks. "I'm Louis by the way. Maybe we could be friends. Mum is always telling me I need more of those"

"I'm Harry and this is Gemma" Harry says before Gemma could snap at Louis again. "I think we should be friends too!" 

And that is how it all started. They were just two boys that grew up together. They met every single day at that opening in the fence. As they grew up they realized that being friends just wasn't exactly for them. When Louis was thirteen and Harry was fifteen, Harry confessed his love for the small boy and Louis kissed him until they couldn't breathe anymore. At that point they were just two boys in love. They were two boys who were each others everything. Louis was Harry's world, his family, his best friend and the love of his life. And Harry was the same to Louis. 

The reaping day was supposed to be a good day. It was Harry's last year being able to go into the hunger games. Harry's name was in that bowl substantially less times than his due to the fact Harry only had one mouth to feed opposed to five. The odds were, as they say, in his favor and Louis couldn't have been more relieved. Even if louis still had two more years for this he didn't care, Harry was almost done with this. He was almost home free. But sometimes almost isn't enough because when they get to the boys bowl what he hears is his worst nightmare coming true. 

"Harry Styles" Effie Trinket's high pitched capitol voice calls out. And for a second Louis is in shock. This has to be some type of joke. It just has to be. Theres no way. Just none. But, as green eyes meet blue he realizes, this is it. This is the end. He breaks down and cries. He cries for months. 

Louis thought that the reaping day was hard. He truly did. But, as he sits here and watches the same boy that has taken care of him since he was four years old rip out someones throat with his bare hands, he realized how scared he was of the own person that kissed his entire body just a mere couple of weeks ago. The same person that made him feel loved, is covered in blood and looks as if he's lost himself inside of these fucked up games. But, Harry is fighting to be with Louis just like he said he would. It's kill or be killed and Louis knows that. But, he can't help but be afraid of what Harry has become inside of these games.

There's two tributes left. That's it two. Harry played this game very strategically. He killed three people and only got hurt a few times. As the two are pushed closer and closer to the cornucopia, Harry takes out an axe. As the other tribute runs towards him and knocks him onto the ground Harry gets an advantage and pounds the axe straight through the skull of the other tribute. Blood spews straight into his eyes and he passes out.

Louis heart has stopped. Harry won. Harry fucking won these torture games. Harry is coming home. 

He's never liked these fucking trains. They make him sick. Let alone he can't sleep with ought seeing death of some sorts. He just wants to get home. He just wants to see the reason he fought so hard. He just wants Louis, nothing else. He wants the witty jokes and the absolute amount of love that comes from him. As he falls back into a restless sleep dreaming about the beautiful boy once again. He will be with him soon.

As Harry steps off the train Louis doesn't think he's ever been able to breathe more and he doesn't think he's ever been this breathless. His legs are moving before his mind can tell them to. He's in Harry's arms before he can even feel Harry's touch. His sweet gentile touch that has always been reserved just for him. As their foreheads touch emotions come to louis and hit him strongly. Tears are rushing down his face.

"You came back to me. You're home" Louis whispers.

"You're my home. I promised I'd fight to be with you" Harry whispers back as he wipes away Louis' tears.

"You're the love of my fucking life, Harry styles" 

"And you're mine baby" Harry says back. As Harry kisses him they loose track of time it could have been minuets, hours, days, even years. They couldn't have cared less. They were back together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written a fan fiction before but I've had this prompt in my head for so long so I figured if you want something done you gotta do it yourself!  
> yo also my name is lexi and my tumblr is unsalted-raisins and twitter is fuckintxmlinson so if you wanna talk to me come talk!!!!  
>  This is the first chapter of many to come! I'm super excited to be writing this!! Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
